


Прощение

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Figging, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rough Oral Sex, Whipping, cock pump, cock whipping, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Написано по заявке «топ!Артур, БДСМ, не "обман читателя" (например, что Артур не топ, а всем приснилось), не десфик, с психикой у Артура всё в порядке».





	Прощение

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Артур буквально врывается в дом, глаза бешеные, лицо горит, и шипит с порога:  
      — Раздевайся.  
      «Ого, — думает Имс, — что это его так разозлило?» — но раздевается и спускается вслед за Артуром в подвал.  
      Удачно, что они уже год как живут в этом доме, где можно оборудовать подвал и не опасаться, что бдительные соседи вызовут копов по поводу «насилия в семье». В Нью-Йорке, где они снимали квартиру, однажды так и вышло, хотя район был престижный, а соседи вроде как из тех, которым на все плевать и у которых у самих рыльце в пушку.  
      В подвале Имс с готовностью становится под перекладину, расставляет ноги и раскидывает руки, чтобы Артур привязал их к углам рамки. Теперь Имс чувствует себя открытым и уязвимым — и смакует это ощущение.  
      И все же, что он сделал? Если бы это были проблемы по работе, Артур не говорил бы таким тоном, он бы орал и ругался — чего никогда не позволяет себе на публике.  
      Вскоре он получает исчерпывающий ответ на свой вопрос.  
      — Как ты посмел? — тихо произносит Артур, деловито надрачивая его член и перехватывая его основание и яйца эластичными кольцами (Артур не любит металлические, считая, что от них остаются некрасивые следы). — Как ты посмел взяться за эту халтуру, Имс? Тайком, пока меня не было? А потом я узнаю, что тебя чуть не убили?  
      Ах, вот оно что.  
      Ну да, Артур был в отъезде, а Имсу предложили подработать — легкие деньги, минимум времени, ничего серьезного. Никакой мафии и прочего. Но, как оказалось, шайка маргиналов, промышляющая «крышеванием» мелких магазинчиков, тоже может быть опасной. Особенно когда объектом работы Имса оказывается брат главаря. Но все кончилось благополучно, на Имсе в итоге не осталось и царапины…  
      Впрочем, он этого не говорит — бесполезно.  
      Артур обходит его по кругу, останавливается и задумчиво стучит указательным пальцем по подбородку.  
      — Нет, кляпа не будет, — наконец говорит он. — Хочу услышать, как ты кричишь.  
      Имс в очередной раз радуется, что у них есть подвал.  
      Потом Артур берется за него всерьез. Он плещет на пальцы немного смазки, наскоро растягивает Имса и резко вставляет в него довольно большую пробку. Теперь уже шипит Имс — конечно, ему не впервой, но без подготовки это слишком, и мышцы отзываются тянущей болью. Он чувствует, как его стенки обхватывают холодный латекс. Тем временем Артур снимает со стены плеть и принимается охаживать Имса по плечам, бедрам, бокам, заднице — всего лишь легкие касания, почти поглаживания, для разогрева. Вскоре Имсу и правда становится жарко — правда, совсем по другой причине: он внезапно понимает, откуда взялось жжение в заднице. Артур полил на пробку смазку с имбирным маслом!  
      Имс сильно выдыхает через нос и старается расслабиться, но при каждом ударе тело невольно напрягается, все мышцы сжимаются, и жжение усиливается. Вдобавок пробка упирается прямиком в простату, и член уже стоит так, что даже больно; Имс чувствует, как кольцо врезается в кожу.  
      — Прости, Артур, — срывается с его губ, прежде чем он успевает прикусить язык.  
      Артур роняет плетку и подходит к нему.  
      — Ты что, думаешь, это все? — спрашивает он, проводя пальцами по покрытой потом груди Имса. — Я еще и не начинал тебя наказывать. Я сделаю так, чтобы ты запомнил. А лучше всего до тебя доходит через член. — Он несколько раз проводит рукой по стволу Имса, задевая головку и размазывая по ней смазку, и Имс стонет.  
      Артур прикрепляет к кольцу, что обхватывает мошонку Имса, цепочку, а другой ее конец продевает в железное кольцо на полу. Теперь, стоит Имсу пошевелиться, как яйца оттягивает чуть сильнее.  
      — Что же выбрать? — Артур поворачивается к длинному столу у стены. — Крапиву? Нет, это не эстетично.  
      Имс представляет себе жгучие укусы крапивных листьев на своем члене и на миг забывает даже о пробке с имбирем.  
      Наконец Артур берет в руки розгу. У Имса пересыхает во рту.  
      — Двадцать ударов, — говорит Артур, — по числу тех ублюдков, что чуть тебя не убили. Считать буду сам, твое дело — кричать.  
      И Артур начинает хлестать гибким прутом по члену Имса. Первые пять ударов ложатся на нижнюю сторону, сейчас повернутую к Артуру, — размеренно и ровно, ни разу не пересекаясь, — и к пятому Имс вопит так, что самого себя не слышит. Когда Артур делает паузу, Имс тяжело дышит, пот заливает ему глаза. Затем Артур принимается за его яйца. После первого удара Имс инстинктивно отдергивается, но цепочка натягивает мошонку, и он вновь подается вперед. Артур принимается ему дрочить — умело, как Имс любит, доводит до самого пика, — а потом снова бьет по яйцам и продолжает чередовать в том же духе. Когда общий счет ударов доходит до десяти, Имс уже не уверен, ломит ли ему яйца от розги или от возбуждения.  
      Следующие пять ударов (правда, Имс в этом не уверен, он сбился со счета) приходятся на верхнюю сторону члена — Артур обхватывает его пальцами вокруг головки, чтобы отвести от живота, и удары эти быстрые, частые, злые. Имс задыхается, мотает головой, болтает какую-то чушь, умоляет Артура прекратить, но тот не останавливается.  
      Наконец Артур размыкает пальцы… и перехватывает член Имса ниже, вжимая ладонь в свежие красные полосы.  
      — Осталось еще пять ударов, — буднично напоминает он. Имс холодеет: он догадывается, куда те придутся.  
      Три удара на уздечку, в самое чувствительное местечко, подряд, один за одним. И два — по головке, прямо по расщелине и дырочке.  
      По щекам Имса текут слезы, горло охрипло от криков — и он в жизни не был так возбужден.  
      — Вот и все, — говорит Артур, — теперь награда. — И отвязывает Имса от рамки, ведет его к «козлу», привязывает уже к нему, закрепляет на истерзанном члене помпу и щелкает кнопками двух пультов — собственно от помпы и от пробки. Имбирь выдохся, но это неважно, потому что пробка вибрирует так, что отдается, кажется, во всем теле. Помпа обхватывает, сжимает член, и после порки это настоящая пытка.  
      Боль тесно мешается с удовольствием, и Имс уже почти ничего не соображает. Он жалобно стонет, Артур ласково оглаживает его по спине, пояснице, сжимает ягодицы — и щелкает костяшками по основанию пробки, вызывая особенно громкий стон. Потом Артур встает перед лицом Имса — на брюках Артура в паху мокрое пятно — и расстегивает ширинку, вытаскивая возбужденный, болезненно-красный член.  
      Сперва Имс старается: облизывает, сосет, втягивая щеки, но постепенно Артур ускоряет темп, а в какой-то момент жмет на обоих пультах на максимум, и Имс забывает, что должен делать. Под конец Артур обхватывает руками голову Имса и просто трахает его рот. Все быстрее и быстрее, вставляя глубоко, глубоко, так глубоко, что трудно дышать.  
      Вдруг Артур замирает.  
      — Я тебя прощаю, — говорит он.  
      И вновь принимается насаживать на себя рот Имса, сбиваясь с ритма и двигаясь все беспорядочней.  
      Откуда-то из невообразимой дали, словно с другой планеты, до Имса доносится прерывающийся голос Артура:  
      — Можешь кончить.  
      Имс настолько теряется во взрыве ощущений, что даже не замечает, когда его горло наполняет теплая жидкость.


End file.
